


Nighttime Gift

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, F/M, Making Love, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: On Krillin's birthday, Eighteen has a special gift for Krillin. The kind of gift that's best enjoyed at night.*Based on art by @FunsexyDB on Twitter





	Nighttime Gift

** Nighttime Gift **

_It was a peaceful night in Satan City. Many of the patrons have turned in for the night. However, in one specific house, the lights remained on for the moment as a certain special event began to wind down._

"Ahhhhaaa...." yawned a little blonde girl.

"Heh, looks like someone's getting sleepy," Krillin noted.

"But...Daddy...." Marron tried to plead. As she rubbed her drowsy eyes, she was subsequently hoisted up by her mother.

"Now, now. We let you stay up late because it's your dad's birthday, but after all that yawning, it's clear it's time for you to get to bed," said 18.

As 18 stepped out of the room with Marron in her arms, their guests made preparations for the night's end.

"Marron's not the only one who has to get to bed," said Videl, Pan asleep in her arms.

"Yeah, I think it's time for us to head home," added Gohan.

"Likewise," added Yamcha. "Hate to split like this, but Puar and I should be getting home too."

Krillin grinned as everyone began to make their way out. "Hey, it's alright," Krillin said. "I'm just glad you guys showed up at all."

"Aww come on man. It's our favorite little buddie's birthday, why wouldn't we show up?" asked Yamcha.

"Uhh Yamcha," Gohan whispered. "I think he's just a _little_ upset that my parents couldn't make it."

Gohan thought back to how Goku and Goten had neglected their farm and school work respectively, and how Chi-Chi said that this time she'd keep an eye on them until at least one of them was finished. Unfortunately, it meant nobodywas making it to Krillin's party.

"Uhh...Ohhhh...I gotcha," Yamcha nervously chuckled.

As the group all made their way outside the apartment, Gohan, Videl, and Yamcha, all ascended into the sky.

"Bye Krillin!" Gohan and Videl called back.

"Later dude, and happy birthday!" called Yamcha.

"See you guys, and thanks for the great party!" Krillin yelled back waving. Once the gang was out of eyesight, Krillin headed back inside the apartment and made his way to the living room.

As soon as he sat down on the couch, 18 reappeared.

"Oh, 18. How's Marron?" Krillin asked.

"She's out like a light," 18 replied.

Krillin let out a relieved sigh. Today had been a really great day for him. Though between his boss letting him off the clock early to the surprise party 18 and the others threw for him, Krillin felt more than ready to wind down himself. However....

"Krillin." 18 called out.

"Hm?"

"I know your birthday's already over, but I have one last gift for you upstairs," 18 said heading for the door.

Krillin gave his wife an affectionate smile. "Eighteen, I told you I didn't want anything. I already have you and Marron. That's all I'll ever need."

Eighteen paused and turned back to face Krillin. A light blush appearing on her face, she asked, "Do you remember that _one place_ I said you couldn't go? Well?"

Krillin's face lit up with a deep red blush as he almost instantly understood his wife's implication.

"You mean...?"

Eighteen gave an affirmative nod as Krillin hopped off the couch and strolled was at her side in a flash.

"Well...you can never have too many presents, right?" Krillin said with a sly undertone.

Placing a hand on Krillin's shoulder, 18 led him to the bedroom. "Let's just make sure we don't wake up Marron." she added.

[A few minutes later]

"Mmmph!"

Eighteen was unable to muster a word as her lips were currently locked deeply with Krillin's. The two began a heated make-out session almost as soon as they entered their bedroom, and it was only going to get hotter.

Eighteen grasped the back of Krillin's head and deepened the kiss as he managed to slip his tongue into her mouth. Shortly, they had to break the kiss for air, but Krillin quickly smashed his lips back against Eighteen's causing her to let out a soft moan.

His lips still connected to hers, Krillin reached down and unbuttoned Eighteen's jeans. Grabbing the waistline, he slowly began to slide them off. grabbed his hand and briefly stopped him.

"Hmhm, normally I'd tell you to have a bit more patience," she began. "But tonight's an exception."

Standing up on the bed, Eighteen slipped her jeans off herself, letting them fall to the floor. Immediately after, she lifted her shirt over her head, discarding it along with the jeans. Finally, she reached behind and unclasped her bra, revealing her large bust to her enticed, red-faced husband.

'Damn!' Krillin internally yelled. 'How in the hell did I get so lucky to score a wife like her!?'

Crossing her arms under her chest, accentuating her bust even more, Eighteen sat back down on the bed and crossed her legs. Shooting Krillin a wink she said, "Well, what're you waiting for?" and motioned for him to come to her with her finger.

That was just the trigger Krillin needed. Quickly slipping out of his own clothes, except his shorts, Krillin darted towards Eighteen and caught her lips in another quick but passion filled kiss. Removing his lips from hers, he moved his mouth down to her breasts where he swiftly flicked his tongue against her nipple.

Eighteen let out a light but heated breath as Krillin clamped down on her nipple and lightly began to suck it. Her breathing became a bit more intense when Krillin used his free hand to cup and massage her other breast.

As Krillin continued to orally please her breasts, Eighteen moved her hands lower and slipped them into Krillin's shorts, rubbing the very tip of his manhood with her finger.

Krillin shuddered and yelped as Eighteen was touching an overly sensitive spot, but he didn't let that hinder his actions. Moving his head to her opposite breast, he continued to suck and massage her bust.

Eighteen was beginning to truly get in the mood. Slightly pulling Krillin's shorts down, his (surprisingly) large erection sprang free and rested in her hand. Grasping his shaft, Eighteen began to softly stroke his length eliciting a moan from him.

Aiming to match his wife's actions, Krillin moved the hand that was currently groping Eighteen's boob down to the front of her panties. As Krillin rubbed his finger against her core through the cloth, he could feel both it, and his finger, were geting damp. With a new sense of boldness, Krillin stuck a finger inside her opening through the garments cauasing her to gasp out loud.

Krillin pumped his finger in and out, in tune with Eighteen's gasps, and felt a sense of satisfaction that she was enjoying it. Not one to be outdone however, Eighteen tightened her grasp on Krillin's cock, making sure she didn't squeeze too hard (otherwise they both lose, right?), and began to stroke him at a faster pace.

Accepting his wife's 'challenge', Krillin forced a second finger inside Eighteen's vagina and grinded them against her wet, squeezing walls. Eighteen was forced to clamp her legs together as the sensations were starting to become incredibly intense. Eventually, Krillin pulled his fingers out, both of them covered in Eighteen's honey, as were her panties.

"You jerk..." Eighteen grinned. "These were my favorite panties."

"Well, if you didn't want them to get ruined, maybe you should've taken' em off, huh?" Krillin chuckled back.

"Hmph, if you wanted them off so badly," Eighteen stood up. "All you had to do was ask."

Turning around, facing away from Krillin, Eighteen grabbed the waistline of her panties and slowly bent over, sliding them down her legs.

Krillin's eyes were all but glued to his wife as she removed her last piece of clothing, all the while revealing her very inviting rear end. Krillin couldn't help but gulp as he remembered that tonight, he was going to get the chance to fully enjoy his wife's sexy ass. The thought of it alone made his already hard as steel erection leak out some fluid.

'Oh man...if I had a nose, I swear it'd probably be bleeding right now!'

As Eighteen continued to tease Krillin with her agonizingly slow striptease, a few thoughts crossed her mind. Most of which were concerns about his 'gift'. They'd tried a few different 'experiments' over the years, but anal sex was the one thing that always seemed to elude them and while Krillin had tried to do anal once or twice before, she had always shut him down instantly. She was only agreeing to it today because it was his birthday, but that didn't take away her sense of...uneasiness. Still, there was no turning back now.

Finally tossing her panties aside, Eighteen got down on all fours and spread her butt apart with one hand, looking back at Krillin with her face completely red.

"Ready for the main attraction?" She said in a seductive tone.

Krillin could only respond with an excited grin as he pulled his shorts completely off and stuck his dick in between the curves of Eighteen's ass.

'Heh, babe I've been ready for the better part of five years!' he mentally replied.

As Krillin rubbed his cock in between Eighteens cheeks, she couldn't help but let out a yelp, causing Krillin to pause in his actions.

"Hey, Eighteen are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine!" Eighteen quickly responded. "Just...hurry and put it in already!" she exclaimed.

Taken slightly aback by his wife's outburst, Krillin wasn't going to argue with her now. Finally lining himself up with her back entrance, Krillin rubbed the tight little hole with his dick, wetting it with his pre-cum.

'This is for Krillin!' she told herself. 'And besides, maybe I'll actually enjoy it.'

In the next instance, Krillin grabbed Eighteen's waist and slowly thrust his dick into her asshole, making her gasp out loud and her body to tense up.

'What the-!!?? This hurts!"

"Eighteen?" Krillin called.

"Don't...worry about me...." she assured him. "Just...get it all the way in!!"

Krillin complied and began to push his way deeper into Eighteen's canal. The cybernetic woman was practically trembling as her body was assaulted with various sensations all at once, the most prominent one being pain. However, she also felt a strange sort of pleasure that felt sharper than what she was used to.

Krillin on the other hand was feeling nothing but nigh pure euphoria. Eighteen's ass was tight, much tighter than her vagina. As soon as he entered her, he already felt like he could explode at any moment. Still, he knew he had to hold out both for Eighteen's sake and his own pride.

Eighteen let out a shrill squeal as Krillin finally sheathed himself fully inside her, her gasps getting much more frantic.

"I-I'm in...!" Krillin grunted.

"Krillin...!" Eighteen said through gritted teeth. "Fuck me in the ass!"

Krillin wasted no time complying with his wife's order. Pulling back he thust back into her with as much strength as he could muster without forcing himself over the edge too soon.

Krillin continued to pound Eighteen from behind with the same degree of strength at a slow and controlled pace. With each thrust, Eighteen let out a stifled moan. While the initial penetration had been particularly painful, now that Krillin was moving inside her, the pain faded rather quickly. Eighteen didn't want to admit it, but the feeling of having her ass stuffed with Krillin's lengthy rod practically made all her senses overload. Eventually she couldn't stifle her sounds anymore and she began to moan out loud.

As soon as the sound of his wife's moans hit Krillin's ears, he figured she was beginning to enjoy herself and opted to up the pace. Krillin started to thrust much faster, with the same strength he'd been using previously. Clearly he'd been right that Eighteen was enjoying herself as she steadily started to moan louder and louder.

Wanting to up the ante even more, Krillin slightly hovered in the air, while still remaining sheathed inside Eighteen. Reaching forward, he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. Eighteen grabbed the bedsheets as her body shuddered and her vagina began to drip out her lovely honey.

'Did she just...?' Krillin thought. 'No, that wasn't intense enough for that,' he figured. 'But who'd have thought that anal makes Eighteen's body sensitive...I wonder...."

Both hands still grasping Eighteen's breasts, Krillin moved his fingers around her nipples and gave them a light tweak. Eighteen bucked her hips forward as the pleasurable sensations increased.

A mischeivous grin found it's way onto Krillin's face. Moving his hands from Eighteen's breasts to her waist, Krillin pulled back until he was almost all the way out of her anus.

"What're you-?" Eighteen was cut off by Krillin responding. "Brace yourself baby, cause I'm going all in!"

Krillin proceeded to thrust all the way back into Eighteen with all the strength he had, causing Eighteen to shriek and her body to shake sporadically. Having a cybernetic wife when you're the strongest human certainly has it's advantages. Not having to hold _anything_ back during private time was certainly one he enjoyed. Especially now as he continued to pound in and out of Eighteen at full strength.

The mechanized matriarch could only grip the bedsheets as her senses were assaulted by an indescribable feeling of pleasure.

'I can't hold it in anymore!' Eighteen thought. 'If he keeps this up, I'll...'

"Krillin! I'm going to cum!" she exclaimed.

Krillin was grateful to hear those words because he was dangerously close to orgasm himself and he'd be damned if he came first after getting this probably once in a lifetime chance.

"Me...too...!" he managed to reply.

As Krillin wrapped his arms completely around Eighteen's waist, never ceasing thrusting, he decided to pull out one last trick. Sliding his right hand down her pelvis, Krillin pierced two fingers through Eighteen's vagina and began to pump them in and out.

Eighteen's body shook as her imminent climax continued to build. Being anally stuffed was one thing, but since Krillin started fingering her and her senses were still increased, she could prolong her release no longer.

"KRILLIN!"

Eighteen howled her husband's name as her body spasmed and her core released a hot stream of nectar, saturating Krillin's fingers and soiling the sheets.

Eighteen's violent twitching caused Krillin's penis to slip out and he ended up ejaculating all over her lower back, ass, anus, and vagina. Truth be told, Krillin really wanted to ejaculate inside her, but given the circumstances, he figured this was probably for the best.

Eighteen hit the bed hard as her high died down. Though she did have nigh unlimited energy, she couldn't help but let a few pants slip out. As she was about to pick herself up, she felt Krillin's hand rest itself on her upper back.

"So...how was it?" Eighteen asked.

"I think I should be the one asking that," Krillin asked.

"Nonsense. This was your gift." she replied.

"Yeah but, for something you've gone out of your way to avoid doing, it sure looked like you were enjoying yourself to me."

Eighteen let out a defeated sigh, coupled with a grin. "Alright I admit it, I enjoyed myself, and part of the reason I always tried to avoid this before is because..."

"It's your most sensitive spot?" Krillin guessed.

"It's not the most sensitive spot, but it ranks pretty high, I guess you could say."

A brief pause filled the room as the couple seemingly ran out of things to say on the matter. Or rather, one of them was a bit too afraid to say anything else. Ultimately though, Krillin decided to come clean.

"So...does this mean...!?"

Before he could finish, Eighteen placed a finger on his lips.

"I'll only say this; Don't get used to this. Today was a special occasion. But...that doesn't neccesarily mean this'll be the first _and_ last time." she said.

"Soooo...it's a maybe?" Krillin asked.

Grabbing the covers and throwing them over both of them, Eighteen replied, "It's a maybe. Happy birthday."

Planting a quick kiss on Krillin's lips, Eightenn turned off the nearby lamp and got set to go to sleep.

Krillin sat awake in bed, a single thought crossing his mind.

"Best. Birthday. Present. EVER!"

_**(A/N: I originally wrote this as a sort of continuation to one of FSDB's comics, but while it took a LONG while, she actually did give said comic a full, satisfying ending)** _


End file.
